


The True Fate of Severus Snape

by Nyphette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Severus Snape AU
Genre: F/M, Severus Snape Lives, Young Severus Snape, pre-series AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU takes place before the events of the books, continuing throughout, and going beyond.  </p><p>Disappointed in life and love, Severus Snape vows to become a great wizard and prove his worth.  Upon his graduation from Hogwarts, he struggles to find a path that will lead him to greatness.  Unbeknownst of the intrigue surrounding his passions for the dark arts, Severus soon discovers an unlikely friend.   However, will his lust for glory end up tearing away what matters most?  Just when he meets an unlikely friend, he suffers the loss of another, and must make the hardest choice of his life.  Can Severus fulfill his promise and survive the double life he is forced to lead?  Will he ever learn to let go of the love he lost to embrace the one before his very eyes?</p><p>Everyone harbors secrets, but Albus Dumbledore carries more than most.  With a most unexpected connection to the darkest wizard in decades, he must make choices that will protect the wizarding world, at great cost to himself.  He will need help, but not even he can fully predict how the road will unravel....</p><p>There is one person both these men would die to protect.  One person that can tip the scales.  One witch that will change their fates...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress…  
> 
> But one I always meant to share eventually. Today, I’m deeply saddened by the passing of an actor I’ve admired since my early teens. My first and lasting-to-this-day-#1-crush. Alan Rickman’s performance in _Sense and Sensibility _awakened me to romance, the art of Austen, and the love of Period Drama. From watching that film, I developed a love and interest in history. Watching his films enabled me to escape an abusive childhood and disappointing young adult life by getting lost in another world. My own muses stirred in reaction and refused to be silenced. In the years since, I’ve written many fanfics based on his characters, but have shared none.__
> 
>  _ _The only reason I paid any attention to the Harry Potter films was because his name was attached to the project. My bias love for Alan Rickman’s baritone and perfectly sculpted hands made me see Snape in a romantic light from day one (along with countless others, no doubt) and I always had faith there was more to the character than we knew. By the end of the series, I was overjoyed to be right in my assumption, but also devastated by the character’s death.__
> 
>  _ _
> 
> Immediately, I saw the loophole I needed and began writing this tale to save Snape’s life. If only a stroke of the pen could conquer the reality of death…  
> 
> And yet, through our art, our hobbies, and our creativity, we find a different sort of immortality…our essence captured forever in something that will live on long after we start new adventures beyond the veil.  
> 
> To get to the end, one must start at the beginning. My story takes place before the start of the books and continues through those events and beyond. It’s epic, just like my imagination. (So I think you in advance for your patience.)  
> 
> Today, I finally wanted to share my vision for Snape, and I sincerely hope other fans will enjoy the ride.   
> 
> RIP Alan Rickman and thank you for the inspiration.  
> 
> Always.   ***** 
> 
> Note: This work may not be reproduced, reposted, or translated, in full or in part, without consent from the author. Thank you.
> 
> __

Prologue

Already dark days grew even more ominous. Confusion hung in the air like a choking fog, waiting to surround the unsuspecting. There wasn’t time to waste.

Running through the hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall paid no attention to the talking paintings or the floating ghosts. Her full focus fixated on her destination. Green robes trailing, she ascended into the headmaster’s chamber. Out of breath, she slowed her pace.

The man himself faced her. Despite the great load weighing on his shoulders, those eyes remained steadfast. In all the years Minerva knew him, she never saw his posture look so…beaten.

“Albus?”

“She’s gone.” He knew what her question was before she even asked. The knowledge that even his vast powers had limits became too heavy a burden to bear. Sinking into the closest chair, Minerva couldn’t wrap her head around his words. Gone? How could that be? “Surely, you mean she’s disappeared?”

Albus wanted to give the witch a sliver of hope, but the truth of the matter was far too crippling. An honest look passed between the old friends and the truth seized them in unison. The whole, awful truth could no longer be denied and, in a rare show of emotion, Minerva burst into tears.

Coming to sit next to her, one of the most powerful wizards in recent times held her hand, not uttering a word. Bowing his head, he too grieved. When they shed all their tears, the pair simply sat quietly staring at the walls.

Finally, Minerva straightened her spine and gathered enough courage to ask for details. “He used one of the unforgivable curses, didn’t he?”

Unable to meet her eyes, Albus inhaled a deep breath. “The Cruciatus first. He broke her, Minerva! Like a twig unfortunate enough to be under his boot!” The fury came easily. “He’s heartless! There’s no saving him and I’ll make sure he pays dearly for his crimes!”

Catching sight of Minerva’s stricken expression, the pain seized his chest so tightly that he felt sure his heart would combust under the pressure. Instead, tears swelled. He didn’t care to stop them as they leaked down his cheeks.

“My precious girl!” His words were achingly torn from his throat. “My little daughter!”

Crying anew, Minerva grasped his cloak, pleading. “Why? Why Albus?”

“Because she defied him.” In an effort to gather his composure, he walked to the window to stare at the stars. “Because she saw the evil in him and ran.”

“But she was his wife! He said he loved her!”

“A man like him can’t love. Tatina thought she could help him by showing him the beauty in life. Her kind heart – " Choking on the words, he whirled away from the window. 

“Tati fell in love with Tom. When she saw how power hungry he was becoming, she ran away. Worse, she sought refuge in the one place he would never think to look: The Muggle World. She outwitted him, which may have been worse than leaving him. I’m not sure of the details, but Tom found her and then made sure she begged for death.”

“Oh, Albus,” Minerva wept. “Please, don’t.”

“Don’t what? Tell the truth? What else do we have now? No, Tom has gained a sense of self-righteousness that will enable him to gain a following. It may take years to rise in power and influence, but it’s coming.” Albus paused wondering if he should say anymore. 

A long time ago, he noticed the same signs in another man. Someone he cared for deeply, but in good conscience, he had no choice but to put a stop to that man’s endeavors as well. The pain still stung after all these decades. Albus moved on to a degree and did find happiness, but now fate chose him again to face the evil poised over the horizon. 

Minerva rose to her feet and approached her friend. “We won’t let him get way with this. We can go to the Ministry-”

“He already has.”

Shocked, she shook her head. “You can’t mean that! We’ll talk to the Minister of Magic! Surely, he can see justice done!”

“Tom has already started dipping his hand in that ink. I’m sure of one thing where the Ministry is concerned. There is so much more at stake than even they know and we can’t trust them to ward off the corruption.”

“Tell me,” Minerva demanded. “All of it.” When his expression reflected his doubts, she fisted her hands at her sides. “Damn you, Albus! I loved her, too! Tell me!”

Sighing, he sat behind his desk, folding his hands before him as he reigned in his emotions. He must stick to the facts or he would crumble. 

“As she lay dying, Tatina said Tom referred to himself as ‘Lord Volemort’ during her torture. Every time she used his given name, he said Tom Riddle no longer existed. We need to listen to any whisper of that name in the coming months. We must be sharp.”

Disbelief washed over Minerva’s being. “Tom was always a gifted student. He could have been so much more.”

“Like many before him, he allowed resentment to consume him. Tatina gave him one chance at redemption, but he only used her, then threw her way.”

Studying Dumbledore for a long moment, she read the lines on his face. “There’s more, isn’t there? Something you’re not saying.”

Wand appearing in his hand, Albus covered, them deafened, all the portraits in the office. “Once I tell you, you must never speak of it again, Minerva. Understand? I need your oath.”

She didn’t hesitate. “You have it.”

Seemingly relieved, Albus relaxed his shoulders ever-so-slightly. “You’re family, so you should know. Tatina managed to hide something very valuable from Tom before he found her. Something I promised to guard and protect at all costs.”

“What is it?”

“Not ‘what’, but ‘whom’.”

Perplexed and frustrated by his riddles, she leveled him a look. “Who then?”

“Someone I can see tipping the scales. Given time, of course. She’s barely three years old now.”

Three years? That was just around the time Tatina Gwendolyn Dumbledore fled her husband of two years, Thomas Riddle. Putting the pieces together wasn’t difficult. 

“They had a child?”

Albus nodded. “When she found out she was pregnant, that was the motivation she needed to leave him. Tom never knew and still doesn’t. He never will if I have anything to say about it. I won’t let him hurt another member of my family! He won’t use my granddaughter as a pawn!”

“Where is she now?”

“Safe.”

Minerva wanted details, but Albus would keep facts about her whereabouts close to the chest until he was certain he could protect her. His grief and paranoia were too rooted presently for him to be open.

“You will see her one day, Minerva, but then you mustn’t let her know the truth. Ignorance may be what saves her in the end. We can’t risk Tom finding her.”

The witch gave a determined nod. “We will shield her, Albus. Together.”

Leaning forward, he held out his hand, pleased when his old friend placed her palm trustingly in his. Squeezing her fingers, he was amazed how much time passed since they first met. Eons seemed to have passed since that day. He had the luxury of this one night, but come dawn the fight would begin, and there would be no going back. 

Sensing Albus wanted solitude, Minerva untangled their hands and went to the door. At the last second, she turned and regarded her best friend. “What did Tati name her?”

Dumbledore blinked in surprise, not expecting the question, but then a hint of smile tugged the corners of his mouth. “’Rhiannon Morgaine Riddle. Tati affectionately nicknamed her ‘Rhea’.”

Rhea. With a final nod, Minerva left Albus to his thoughts. He wasn’t the only one who needed time to come to grips with recent events. She, too, must mourn her niece. Even so, the miracle of life would help her and Albus heal. Dark forces were gathering in their world. Slowly but surely, they would need to keep all the goodness and light around them if they hoped to survive the times ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years later

A little over a year since graduating and he once more set foot in the place that held so many bad memories. Severus Snape walked the long corridors of the castle with a package under his arm, feeling the old resentments pulse through his blood. One day, the wizarding world would know his name. He would be someone. Knowledge was power. Severus knew he possessed talent, but he was still expanding his education. All his skills grew in strength with each passing day. Soon, he would be a force to be reckoned with. Until then, he was stuck earning a living by being an errand boy for the shopkeepers of Diagon Alley.

The store he worked for dealt in the dark arts, which absolutely fascinated him. Free to experiment at his will, Severus devoted nearly his every waking moment to mastering new spells. He didn’t have any family to look over his shoulder or pry into his business, and therefore, no reputation to protect. A small smirk curved his lips when he thought of the package he carried.

What could the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore want with this book? On Occlumency of all things? Learning a secret or two about the greatest wizard of their age would be advantageous indeed. Upon entering the headmaster’s office, he received the answer to his unspoken question.

“One’s mind is a special thing,” Dumbledore said cryptically when he spotted the former student. “It is also easily controlled by one’s enemies. We must guard ours as the most precious of treasures.”

As an adult, Severus didn’t have the time to listen to the other wizard’s puzzles. He delivered his package and left, but nevertheless, those comments rattled around his brain. If he wanted to make his own destiny, then he needed to protect all his assets and knowledge was one of the most lucrative he possessed. Like a dog with a bone, he vowed to search the shop the second he returned to find another copy of that very book and began mastering the art of Occlumency. 

Descending the moving staircases with a renewed vigor, Severus paused at sound of faint weeping. Where was the noise coming from? Walking around the corner, the sound became slightly less muffled. Severus easily found the hidden compartment beneath the stairs and with a wave of his wand, revealed the source of the weeping. A little girl with long, flame colored hair sat with her knees tucked under her chin, her body shaking with sobs. A first year. Seeing the emblem of a snake on her robes, a smile came to his face. Silently sitting next to her, he waited for the girl to sense his presence. Large, glossy green eyes stared at him with fear at first, but that emotion soon gave way to curiosity. In that moment, something deep within Severus’s being stirred. It was almost as if a thread tugged him toward her, but for reasons he couldn’t fathom. Perhaps her eyes reminded him of…well, he wouldn’t think about _her _.__

“Who are you?”

The demand may have sounded brave to most ears, but he detected the hint of a tremor in her commanding tone. Smile deepening, he answered. “Severus Snape.”

Those emerald eyes studied him, holding Severus in a thrall of fascination.

“You don’t look like a student,” she finally said.

“I’ve graduated. Second in my class.”

Impressed, the girl’s brows shot up her forehead. A second later, she sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I hate this place. I doubt I’ll ever graduate.”

He frowned at her declaration. “Why?”

“Everyone makes fun of me!” Her gaze fell to her chipped nails. “I was told that most students want to be in Gryffindor, but the sorting hat put in in Slytherin! Everyone there is mean! They tease me about my freckles and say I read too much!”

“Slytherin isn’t all bad,” he assured her. “I was a Slytherin. Our house always produces the most powerful witches and wizards. Just look at our founder, Salazar Slytherin.” 

The girl’s nose scrunched. “He seems nasty to me.”

“Well, then you should remember my name. I’m going to be famous one day.”

“Really?” She blinked rapidly, hardly believing him.

Severus nodded and puffed out his chest. “I’m working hard to rise up in the world. If you work hard, too, then you’ll be able to achieve great things.”

He watched the girl bite her bottom lip and something in him melted. Suddenly wanting to help her, he continued. “What’s your name?”

“Rhiannon,” she said proudly. “Rhiannon Morgaine Richards. Everyone calls me ‘Rhea’, but you don’t’ have to remember me. I won’t ever be famous.”

“If you apply yourself, you can go far. Hogwarts can teach you many spells, but you can always achieve more if you practice and think for yourself.”

“How to not get made fun of doesn’t seem to be one of the lessons here,” she grumbled.

Severus nodded. “I know how that feels.”

Rhea blinked at him. “You do?”

“Yes,” he sighed as the memories rose. “One day, I’ll tell you about a nasty little boy named James Potter.”

Giggling, she didn’t feel so sad anymore. “You really liked learning magic?”

“I did and I do, which is why I’m still learning new spells.”

Looking at the older boy, Rhea decided she liked him. She trusted him they way an innocent child would. “I think I might need help. My spells tend to get messed up. Life here doesn’t help. It’s different than the other world.”

“Other world?”

“They call it the Muggle one.”

Now it was Severus who blinked in surprise. “You lived in that place for a while?”

She nodded and tucked an auburn curl behind her ear. “A long time ago. I barely remember most of it.”

Silence fell between them as Severus considered her for a moment. She came from the Muggle world, which meant she wasn’t a pureblood. Yet, neither was he, if he was honest. They were alike. Besides, if she was in Slytherin, she could be very powerful.

“Well, I can help you,” he finally offered.

Rhea’s face instantly brightened. “Really?”

His smile mirrored hers. “Really.”

Taking out a scrap piece of parchment, he wrote down his address. “Send an owl to me anytime. I can help you with your spells and tell you about the inner workings of the school. There are many secrets here if you like exploring.”

Tucking the parchment safely in her pocket, Rhea gave him a grateful look. “You’re the only friend I have, Severus.”

“And you are mine.” Which was true. He only ever grew close to one other person in his life, but Rhea touched him in a way Lily never did. He couldn’t explain, or define, these new and strange emotions. Yet, he welcomed the chance to have someone in his life to talk to probably just as much as Rhea did. 

“Rhea,” someone called. “Come out now! It’s nearly time for the evening meal!”

Severus frowned when Dumbledore peered under the stairs, intruding on their solitude. He nearly hated the older wizard in that instant. 

“Severus,” Dumbledore said with surprise. “I see you’ve found her.”

Scrambling out from the secret cubbyhole, Rhea looked up at the headmaster fearing she was in trouble. Severus came to stand beside her and she instinctively leaned toward him for support. Her heart nearly exploded with gratitude when he squeezed her hand, making her feel warm and calm.

“You’re welcome to stay for supper as well, Severus,” the headmaster invited. “That is, of course, if you don’t have to get back to the shop.”

Straightening, he released Rhea’s hand and stepped forward. “No. Thank you. I have other duties to perform.”

Dumbledore formally nodded. “Very well, then. Off you go.”

“Goodbye, Severus,” Rhea called cheerfully as she waved.

Severus gave her a nod before continuing down the hall. At the end, he glanced over his shoulder and watched Rhea put her small hand in Dumbledore’s and walk in the direction of the Great Hall. Odd, that the headmaster would pay so much attention to a first year. The wizard was known to be eccentric from time to time, but he got the sense that something special existed between the headmaster and Rhea, but what? 

Even after Severus left Rhea couldn’t stop thinking about him. He made her feel…special. All of the first years would kill to know an experienced wizard or witch. School suddenly didn’t seem so glum or lonely.

She wasn’t aware of it, but Dumbledore smiled seeing the skip in her step. Since the first day she arrived, Rhea had a tough time fitting in at Hogwarts. More than anything, Dumbledore wanted to make life easier for his precious granddaughter, but knew he couldn’t shower her with favor. She must learn magic on her own and never suspect the truth. There was so much untapped potential inside Rhea, but she must discover her talents for herself.

In time, he was sure Rhea would outshine him. Tatina would be so proud of her baby. Smile fading, Dumbledore made certain Rhea found a seat at her table before continuing to the dais. Staring at his food, he realized he lost his appetite.

****

As the weeks wore on, Rhea developed a newfound appreciation for magic. Reading all her texts religiously, she soon became one of the top students in her class. Sometimes, a spell confused her, or she couldn’t perfect it, so she wrote to Severus. He always made the details clear and gave her pointers for future lessons. 

The first time she gathered the courage to write, she secretly feared he wouldn’t respond. Rhea paced the common room in the middle of the night after sending that first owl. She finally did go to bed, but her mind refused to settle. Waking the next morning, she saw the response on her pillow and her mood brightened intently. Reading his swirling script, she didn’t mind facing the bullies. Having Severus’s letter in her pocket made her feel safe.

All of his suggestions worked like a charm and her assignments became easier, especially potions. She often wrote her friend telling him what a genius he was, how well her spells worked after implementing his suggestions, and the depth of her gratitude. Rhea cherished having a friend in this world. Before long, her abilities advanced beyond her age. Unfortunately, her newfound abilities didn’t make her more popular among her peers. Instead, Rhea gained a reputation as a know-it-all in addition to being called a freckled, flame haired freak. Most of the time, she ignored the taunts, reminding her hurt feelings that the bullies were just jealous. Still, sometimes she couldn’t always shake the melancholy. 

This morning, she worked vigorously on another letter, but lost track of time. Late for Transfiguration, Rhea ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Professor McGonagall would have her head if she arrived even a second late. Barely making it, she rushed to her seat and opened her book just as the professor entered the classroom. 

“Today we will be turning simple items into pocket watches.” McGonagall performed a demonstration on her own quill. The spell came simply for the witch, but several students struggled to get their watches just right.

Looking around the room, Rhea bit her bottom lip and held up her wand. She changed her quill into a pocket watch in a single try. Gasps slice through the air as every single pair of eyes in the room stared. Sinking down in her seat, Rhea wished to become invisible. Though her teacher smiled proudly, the other students sneered and whispered behind their palms. 

“Well done, Rhea. Ten points for Slytherin.”

The reward made her feel proud, but the other students weren’t so appreciative. Heading back to the Slytherin common room to exchange her books, she paused when seeing several of her fellow housemates gathering. A sense of dread lodged in her stomach as she attempted walking past them and they suddenly closed ranks. A third year named Donnovan Macnair towered over her and several of his friends joined him. Heart pounding wildly against her ribs, she desperately grasped her courage. 

“What do you want,” she bravely asked.

Donnovan’s smirk twisted his features, giving his face a cruel edge. “Carrot head! Know-it-all carrot head! You think you’re better than all of us?”

“I just do my work,” she snapped back. “Try it sometime!”

Insulted, he refused to let Rhea pass and grabbed her arms, squeezing hard.

“You’re a show-off! An ugly one at that! You give the House of Slytherin a bad name! Salazar himself would despise you!”

Yanking her arm free, Rhea held her head up high as she pushed through the throng and ran for her room. Their taunts chased her, echoing in her ears. Gained those house points today, meant absolutely nothing! No one cared. No matter what she did, she would never belong. 

After all her tears fell, Rhea couldn’t concentrate on her work. Instead, she took out a piece of parchment and began writing. So far, she only asked Severus about specific spell and lessons, confiding in him now seemed like the next logical step in their friendship. 

Rhea confessed about the teasing, her sadness, and the ache that seemed to taunt her every step. Hopefully, he could share some defensive spells. In reality, Rhea just hoped he would listen. She could really use a sympathetic ear.

Finished, she hid the letters inside her robes. Ducking under the covers, she pretended to be asleep when her three other roommates turned in for the night. They stayed huddled in a corner for a while, whispering and sharing secrets, but once they settled in for the evening, she crept out of bed and tip-toed toward the common room. Briefly, she envied the other girls their friendships, but soon realized she wouldn’t rather have Severus in her life than a dozen of the popular kids. Severus was the one person she could trust and as long as he was on her side, everything would be alright. Making sure the coast was clear, Rhea tip-toed out of the room and made her way through the darkened halls to the owl observatory. 

Fastening her letter to the owl she mysteriously received in her birthday, she stroked Lady Cottonworth’s brown feathers. “Fly swiftly, my beauty,” she whispered. Releasing the owl out the window, she watched her disappear into the distance. 

Tomorrow she had a day off, so made plans to explore the grounds just outside the castle gates. Picking wildflowers, she enjoyed the solitude, but all too soon, her solace was shattered. Donnovan and three of his cronies found her and called her names while shooting hexes at her back. Rhea managed to throw a few of her own over her shoulder, but didn’t see the gnarled roots sticking out of the ground. Falling hard, she rolled then hit her head on a rock. The last thing she recalled hearing was the sound of her tormentor’s laughter fading into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening her eyes, Rhea gasped as pain exploded through her head. As her hand automatically reached back to feel the large lump blooming in the back of her skull, her eyes darted around to take in her surroundings. Realizing she wasn’t in the field, but rather some sort of hut, she started to panic. 

“Ah! Yer awake!”

Glancing sideways, noting the huge furniture, Rhea’s heart skipped a beat seeing an even larger man with a shaggy beard and wild hair smiling at her. She nearly screamed, but the kindness in his eyes gave her pause. Licking her dry lips, Rhea found her voice. “Where am I?”

“In me hut,” the stranger answered. “I brought ye here after yer fall. Nasty tumble tha’ was.”

“Who are you?”

“Hagrid. Groundskeeper and Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts.” He held out a large, beefy hand.

Smiling, Rhea shook and gave her name in return. “I’m Rhea.”

“Well, Rhea, I’m pleased ter make yer acquaintance.”

“Really?” She didn’t disguise her surprise. “I’m a bit of a misfit.”

“Tha’ makes two of us,” Hagrid chuckled.

Rhea decided she liked him and didn’t feel quite so alone anymore. “How long have you worked here?”

“Most of me life. Dumbledore’s doing. Good man, Dumbledore.”

Rhea nodded in agreement. “He is.” The headmaster was always kind to her. “He always tries to make me feel at home.”

Hagrid smiled at the girl. Part of him knew he should have taken her to the hospital wing, but he was sure he could help her himself. 

“How’s yer head? Do ye want the nurse?”

Sitting up, Rhea shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“How ‘bout some tea?”

The temptation of a warm beverage in her hands proved too much to deny. “Sounds lovely.”

As she drank from a rather huge cup, Rhea listened to Hagrid tell her all about the creatures he looked after at the school and even those that dwelled in the Forbidden Forest. Intrigued, she made a mental note to pay more attention to magical creatures in her reading and studies.

Rhea liked listening to Hagrid. He talked funny but she liked the sound. Once they finished with tea, Rhea felt like she made a new friend. Promising to visit next week, and assuring him she was fin eon her own, Rhea left the cottage and headed back to the castle. She didn’t think she broke any rules until she saw Dumbledore rush toward her. Freezing in place, the panic returned full force.

“Rhea” he called. “Are you alright? Some of the students said you took a fall.”

“I’m fine,” she said timidly, afraid she was in trouble. “Hagrid helped me.”

Dumbledore visibly relaxed, then slowly smiled. “Hagrid is a great asset to Hogwarts as well as a loyal friend.”

She bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to take his words. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, my dear,” he chuckled. “I was just concerned.” The wizard’s smile deepened when he realized she looked more and more like her mother every day. “Go one now. They’re serving pudding in the great hall.”

Though grateful for the good fortune of escaping a scolding, Rhea didn’t go to the great hall. Instead, she explored the library to find books on magical creatures.

****

Receiving Rhea’s first letter was like opening a window to let rays of bright light into a dark, dusty room. Working attentively in Diagon Ally was dreary, despite the fact he made significant progress in his studies.

Helping Rhea was the one good thing in his life. The one thing he could look forward to. Lord knows, Severus never received so much as an encouraging word from anyone else. All his boss did was scold him when he did something wrong and it wasn’t like he had any family. Severus got pretty sick and tired of the people here looking at him as if he was about to steal something.

Scoffing at the thought, he doubted the sneaks and pickpockets in this part of town knew the secrets to obtaining their own ingredients without paying astronomical prices. Tonight, he worked a late shift, then returned to read more on Occulmency. For months he spent his free time practicing and perfecting the skill.

In his room above the shop, Severus paused his reading to think of Rhea. He wondered if her life at Hogwarts was improving. As if reading his thoughts, Lady Cottington landed on his windowsill. 

Smiling, he opened the window and took the letter. The owl came inside to eat the food Severus kept at the ready. As he read the words, his fists clenched. Children were cruel. If he was by her side, he would have hexed this Donnovan character until he couldn’t see straight! As matters stood, all Severus could do was tell his friend what he would do in her place. Severus knew what it felt like to be someone’s target and scribbled a few counterspells for her to practice. Rhea must learn to stand up and defend herself if the need ever arose. He also encouraged her to confide in him. 

Soon, Severus confided in Rhea more and more through their exchanges. He never dared confess his dream to another living soul, yet never thought twice about letting Rhea know his deepest hopes. She was the only one he trusted because Rhea didn’t look at him as someone less than worthy of her attention. Why exactly they so quickly accepted each other may forever be a mystery, but Severus didn’t want to question their connection, so he didn’t.

****

Getting Severus’s letter gave Rhea hope that circumstances would improve. Aside from visiting Hagrid, all she did with her spare time was study or get lost in some leisure reading. One night, while spending a late night in the library, Rhea soaked up information on brave wizards and witches, secretly hoping to one day be just like them and find her inner courage. 

However, courage would never come unless she stood up for herself as Severus suggested. Being afraid of bullies like Donnovan only fueled the fire of determination in her chest. Donnovan always lurked around the next corner waiting to pounce and Rhea did little more than cry and run away. 

Gathering up her books with a sigh, Rhea wondered if she would ever overcome her fear. On the way back to the Slytherin common room, Rhea didn’t expect to run into her nemesis so soon, but Donnovan lied in wait, coiled on one of the plush chairs before the fire like a spider poised in its web. He laughed with his friends as if he didn’t have a care in the world, but the second he saw Rhea, his eyes narrowed and his smile turned sinister. Clenching her wand tightly beneath her robes, Rhea hoped to pass by without incident, but Donnovan had other ideas 

“Hey! Carrot head! Done moping around the library? Freak!”

His friends laughed, but Rhea kept walking. Donnovan rushed after her, grabbed her arm, and whirled her around to face him.

“What’s the matter, Carrot Head? Scared,” he taunted.

Heart pounding, Rhea knew this was the moment. She could stand up to him now, or shrink away and continue being afraid. In a split second, her mind was made up. Pulling out her wand, she screamed at she pointed at the bully. “Rictasempria!”

Donnovan went flying head over feet, landing with a thud on the floor. The room fell silent. Rhea took a step forward, eyes brimming with anger as she watched the bully groan and struggle to regain his footing.

“You stay away from me Donnovan,” she declared. “I have plenty more hexes up my sleeve!” Leaving him with that final threat, she turned on her heel and marched to her room with her head high. Donnovan and his cronies only gaped in her wake. 

News of Rhea’s tantrum traveled fast, and by the next morning, had already made its way through the halls of the entire school. Donnovan still made fun of her, but he did so now behind her back and avoided direct confrontations. Rhea, however, wasn’t seen as a hero in the eyes of her peers, but rather as a freak with unpredictable abilities. As a result, Rhea was shunned. No one wanted to get too close to a witch they couldn’t figure out or predict. Rhea coped by practicing the charms and hexes Severus sent in his letters. From her perspective, Rhea might need them one day. 

Besides, Severus was the only person she could count on in this wretched world. 

Between reading, research, visiting Hagrid, and writing Severus, Rhea managed to find a balance of contentment. Suddenly, she realized she didn’t want to leave Hogwarts. Strange. 

Of course, her peace was short-lived. The whispers and quickly averted glances resumed full force during exams. As much as she attempted to ignore the whispers, they got under her skin. Frustrated, Rhea darted out of the castle the second she finished her test. Inhaling several deep breaths, Rhea only stopped running at the school’s borderline. Once there, she allowed herself to cry.

****

“Congratulations, Rhea. You’ve received the highest scores on the end-of-year-exams in the entire school.”

Mouth hanging open, Rhea stared at Professor Dumbledore as if he just grew three more heads. Professor McGonagall was also present and beaming proudly. Rhea should feel proud too, but awkwardness seized her being. How would the other kids make fun of her now? Rhea was always a target no matter what she did, and competition over exam scores was fierce. 

“We are going to commemorate this achievement by giving you an award.”

“No!”

Both Albus and Minerva exchanged startled looks. “But why not,” Minerva asked. “Rhea, you have accomplished something extraordinary.”

“Indeed,” Dumbledore agreed. “There has only been one other student in Hogwarts history to score so high.”

“Who?”

He smiled kindly. “Me.”

Rhea’s eyes widened, but hearing the headmaster’s chuckle, she felt more confused than ever. For his part, Dumbledore was comforted by the fact his grandchild inherited his abilities. Unfortunately, he might not ever be able to tell her of the fact. 

“An award is a great achievement.”

“All the same, I don’t want to get in front of the entire school to accept it. I don’t want to…” How could she explain that she didn’t want to be more of a target than she already was? No one here liked her. At least, none of the other students. Rhea was alone and if she rubbed it in everyone face that she was in any way better than them, who knows how they would retaliate?

Dumbledore couldn’t conceal his frown. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Rhea nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Very well then. Off you go.”

Once Rhea left the room, Minerva faced Albus. “You aren’t seriously thinking of not recognizing her, are you?”

“Perhaps it’s for the best,” he sighed. “A record of Rhiannon Richards could be dangerous.”

“We are the only people who know her identity,” the witch insisted. “Will she have to live the rest of her life without any sort of proper recognition or acknowledgment? Apart from everyone? It’s unfair!”

“Yes,” he admitted. “But it’s safe.”

Well, Minerva certainly couldn’t argue on that score. If one became curious enough, they might realize that Richards was not really Rhea’s name. The secret was well protected, but they couldn’t be too careful. Still, it broke her heart that Rhea’s eyes held such sadness. The child worked so hard and for what?

“It just seems so unfair that she won’t get the credit for all her hard work.”

Albus nodded. “One day when the darkness passes, perhaps all will know of her good deeds. For now, we must keep her safe as best we can. That also means making sure no one remembers the name Rhea Richards in the Hogwarts registries.”

Minerva’s eyes widened. “Surely, you don’t mean memory charms!”

“No, no,” he said softly. “But Rhea keeps to herself. She wanders these halls like a ghost and most wouldn’t recognize her. In time, I trust no one will be able to remember her at all.”

The sadness of the notion weighed heavily on both their shoulders. The price of keeping Rhiannon safe came with a heavy cost.

****

“Hagrid! Hagrid!” Racing down the hill, Rhea hoped to speak to her friend before the train left, taking her away for the summer. She didn’t regret not accepting that award but was bursting to tell someone about her scores.

Seeing the smoke rising from his chimney, Rhea knew Hagrid was home. Bursting through the door, she caught her breath and realized he wasn’t alone. Recognizing the visitor, Rhea smiled broadly as she ran forward.

“Severus!” Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held him tight.

Smiling, he coiled his arms around Rhea’s shoulders. She didn’t change a bit. Same wild red hair and dancing eyes. He was very much surprised by the delight he felt in seeing her again. 

“Hello, poppet.”

“Ye two know each other?” Hagrid nodded in approval. “Well, splendid! Severus came by with a delivery.”

They sat down and chatted over tea. Hagrid shared news of his pets, then Severus of his work and future plans, then finally Rhea shared the news of her test scores. “Though, I think I’m happy to be leaving for the summer,” she confessed. “My first year wasn’t very…pleasant.”

“Where will you go,” Severus asked. “I would like to write to you.”

Rhea’s smile faded. “Can owls cross the ocean?”

“If they need to,” he said almost cryptically.

“I’m going to America,” she informed him. “That’s where I grew up.”

“That explains yer accent,” Hagrid said with a chuckle. “Been tryin’ ter figure it out. Strange that ye come all the way ter Hogwarts.”

Yes, Severus harbored the same question. Surely, if she lived so far, she would be attending an American wizarding school? Well, not that he would hold her origins against her. Rhea was special. Considering her skills, Dumbledore knew that and purposely recruited her here.

“The train is leaving soon, Rhea,” Hagrid said. “Ye should get goin’.”

“I’ll walk you back,” Severus offered.

Smiling with glee at the prospect of spending more time with Severus, Rhea thanked and hugged Hagrid goodbye. They left the hut and walked toward the path leading to the depot. When Severus took her hand, Rhea’s smile deepened tenfold. Finding her voice, she managed to thank him for all his help over this past year. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to make it through everything without you.”

Seeing the admiration and wonder in her eyes, Severus knew he was being gifted with something very precious: her trust. Then and there he made a solemn vow to never give her reason to doubt him. Severus would be her protector. They were kindred spirits, after all.

“Will you write to me over the summer even though America is so far? I dread going back.”

“I will certainly try,” he promised. “I may not be able to manage as many letters, but I will do my best.”

Disappointed, Rhea decided to enjoy her time with him now all the more. “Next year, will you write me more?”

”Of course.” Reaching the station, they saw the last of the children boarding the train. “Hurry,” Severus urged. “Don’t miss the train.”

With a final smile and hug, Rhea ran to the platform. She stood on the back caboose, waving goodbye until Severus was out of sight. With a heavy heart, Rhea went to find an empty seat. 

Standing in place until the last puff of smoke evaporated from sight, Severus couldn’t explain the sadness dragging at his heart. Rhea would come back. In the meantime, he had work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

After seeing all the magical wonders of Hogwarts, Rhea could barely stand the summer back in the States. The foster home she lived in was one of the good ones, but she hated the lack of excitement. Worst of all, she missed Severus’s letters. Having a confidant got her through some of those lonely nights. 

Now that she was back in the Muggle world, hiding her magic was challenging. Rhea was finally special and she wanted to show off what made her different. However, if she broke the rules, she wouldn’t be allowed to learn more of the magical realm, so she managed to keep her secret close to the chest. The days, weeks, and eventually months went by so slowly that Rhea was more than ready to return to school. Getting her letter made her smile all day. 

Given some money for transportation, Rhea arrived at the airport by shuttle and sought out her flight alone. Oddly enough, no one really looked twice at a twelve-year-old blending into the crowd. Of course, riding on a plane was nothing compared to a broomstick. Landing in London eight hours later, Rhea was surprised to find Professor McGonagall waiting for her. The witch’s green robes looked a bit out of place, but the Muggles didn’t spare her two glances. 

“Come along,” Minerva said in greeting. “Or we’ll be late.”

Rhea didn’t argue. In fact, she wanted to ask why the head of the Gryffindor House came all this way to help her to school. Last year, the head of Sytherin escorted her to Diagon Alley. Perhaps all the professors took turns with children without any parents. What Rhea didn’t know was that it wasn’t purely by chance Minerva was escorting her. Albus would be upset when he found out, but she was willing to take the risk for this one day with her grandniece. 

The streets of Diagon Ally were crowded as usual. Rhea was surprised when they walked by Flourish and Blotts without slowing their pace. Where were they going? Rhea recognized Gringots Bank almost immediately. As they walked inside, Rhea’s eyes darted around at the goblins and people milling about. No one was partially interesting, but then she caught a glimpse of familiar dark hair.  
Rhea froze recognizing Severus and a huge smile spread across her face. Opening her mouth to call his name, her voice suddenly caught in her throat when she saw a beautiful woman approach him. She appeared to be Severus’s age. The woman had long, dark red hair and a kind smile. Rhea frowned watching the woman give Severus a sack of coins. 

She didn’t realize she moved closer until she heard the woman speak. “Looking to buy something special, Severus?”

Her voice sounded beautiful and teasing, her expression amused. Rhea saw Severus’s gaze brighten with admiration, causing Rhea’s stomach to clench.

“Perhaps I wish to take a lovely woman out for a nice dinner.”

The redhead laughed. “I get off in fifteen minutes, so why don’t we make it lunch?”

His smile turned blinding. “Sounds wonderful.”

Rhea watched the woman walk away not knowing exactly why tears threatened. Severus clearly liked that other girl very much. More than he liked her?

“Rhea?”

Jumping with fright when Professor McGonagall put a hand on her shoulder, Rhea gasped and whirled.

“Come,” Minerva said. “We need to get the money for your supplies.”

In a daze, Rhea followed the trail of green robes, stared at the rock walls as they journeyed to a vault, and barely blinked at the towers of gold Gallons piled in front of her. None of the wealth really mattered. Not really.

For well over a year, she could tolerate her new life and all the scary changes because of her friendship with Severus. He was the only one kind enough to care about her feelings. He taught her, helped her, and offered advice. Was she wrong to assume they had a special bond?

Her mind was full of similar questions that she was no where close to answering. When Professor McGonagall asked her summons and like and habits, she answered politely, but found the task of focusing on the older woman a rather impossible one. 

Why was she suddenly so sad and pitiful when she felt nothing but elation only a minute ago? As she shopped for new schoolbooks, she tried to lift her spirits by purchasing new quills and ink. A second later, she realized she may not have a need to write letters to Severus anymore…

Did things between them change? Would Severus still want to write to her?

“Rhea.” Minerva caught her attention. “I need to purchase some special herbs. Wait here, will you?”

“Can’t I come?”

“No. I’ll be gone a quick moment.”

Watching the professor leave, Rhea quickly became bored. After paying for her books, she wandered across the alley and into a music shop. Setting down her parcels, she watched as customers admire the various interments and overheard them asking about charms and the like. 

Sitting down in front of a grand piano, she ran her fingers lovingly over the keys. Learning to play was one of her oldest memories. She wasn’t exactly sure how she knew some of the notes, but she had a vague image of sitting on a bench with a faceless woman next to her. What she did know was that she had the same fire-red hair and smelled of gardenias. Rhea liked to think the woman as her mother, but she had no way of knowing for sure. Automatically, Rhea’s hands began playing, her muscle memory kicking in and letting the notes fill the air. 

Oblivious to the crowd gathering around her, she started humming along to a melody the woman from her memories taught her. Once she started singing, a sweet angelic voice that enthralled the onlookers, she didn’t want to stop. Music coted her when nothing else could.

Finishing the song, Rhea blinked to attention to notice the crowd and grew nervous. No one clapped. They just stared. Feeling her cheeks heat, Rhea grabbed her books and ran for the door. Someone put a hand on her shoulders as she passed, making her gasp and fight to break free.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you,” a woman said.

Looking up, Rhea’s mouth dropped open when she recognized the woman from the bank. Pangs of anger and resentment rose inside her, but she forced down the sensations and kept her mouth shut.

“I’m Lily Evans,” she said and held a hand out to Rhea.

She was taught never to be rude. Rhea shook the offered hand, but let go as soon as she was able. “Rhiannon Richards,” she mumbled.

Lily’s kind smile never faltered. “You play beautifully.”

Suspicious of the compliment, Rhea took a step back ward. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Do you play at Hogwarts?”

Rhea bit her bottom lip and shook her head. The idea of performing in front of the other students was terrifying.

“You should think about joining the choir,” Lily suggested. “You’re certainly talented and they could help you reach your full potential.”

Hearing this woman say such nice things confused her. Lily was one of the few people who offered Rhea a kind word, but she still wanted to hate the witch on principle after what she witnessed earlier for capturing the interest of her only friend. How could she see Lily as anything but a rival?

“Lily,” a man called. “There you are!”

Smiling as she turned, Lily embraced the tall boy with shaggy brown hair and round glasses. The two kissed quite passionately, while Rhea’s mouth dropped open in shock. Breaking apart, the couple saw her expression and laughed. Embarrassed, Rhea blushed profusely.

Pulling away from his girlfriend, James winked at the girl. “Don’t look so shocked, quirt. One day you’ll be snogging with a bloke.”

“James!” Laughing, Lily looked at her beau with teasing shock. 

“What,” he asked innocently. “She will.” Returning his gaze to Rhea, he smirked. “Just make sure he’s as handsome as I am.”

Studying the pair, Rhea could tell that the two were deeply in love. So why did Lily agree to have lunch with Severus?

“Rhiannon plays the piano like a progeny. Without magic,” she stressed.

“Really?” James looked impressed.

Lily turned back to Rhea. “I told her she should join the school choir.”

James frowned slightly. This girl had an American accent, but her robes were Hogwarts issue. Spotting the Sytherin symbol on her lapel, his good mood faded. “I’m sure you’ll be a great addition, Rhiannon.”

Having them call her by her full name made her feel fancy and grown up. Nevertheless, she preferred her nickname.

“We should get going, Lily.”

“Oh! I can’t! I promised to have lunch with Sev.”

Rhea’s eyes widened hearing Lily’s nickname for her friend, but the couple was too caught up in each other to notice her reaction. For his part, James didn’t bother concealing his rage. “Snivellus? I thought you weren’t speaking to him anymore!”

“James,” she said with exasperation. “He’s my oldest friend.”

“He’s mixed up with a bad crowd! There are whispers of dark arts users coming to power and I wouldn’t be surprised if he was among that gang! Stay away from him!”

“Don’t order me around,” she angrily whispered. “He has a right to know and I’m going to tell him in person.”

For a moment, James looked as if he was about to argue, but then seemed to remember where he was. Rhea somehow got the impression that she was intruding on a private matter, but the tension in her muscles eased when Lily bestowed her with a kind smile.

“Never stop playing your music, Rhiannon.”

Nodding, she watched the couple leave the shop and walk arm-in-arm through the crowd. Following, she paused at the curb and watched Lily meet Severus a block down the street. He and James exchanged hostile looks before Lily and Severus walked into a nearby restaurant.

Rhea found her feet following Lily and Severus. Of course, she wasn’t alone. James looked daggers at the other man and in that moment‘s dislike of that wizard was cemented in her heart. James Potter wasn’t in a place to judge Severus but he did nonetheless, which made him a bully in Rhea’s eyes.

More than anything she wanted to know what Lily and Severus were discussing, but a hand grabbed her arms and she whirled around to see Professor McGonagall looking at her with strict disapproval. “You shouldn’t be wandering around alone, Rhea. Come.”

Heart dropping to her knees from the weight of her disappointment, Rhea wanted to run back to find out what was happening, but didn’t dare cross Professor McGonagall. Sullen, she boarded the train and naturally sat alone in the last compartment.

Pulling out of her new books, Rhea did her best to get a head start on her reading and forget about the encounter at the Alley, but her efforts proved fruitless. Her poor, sad, disappointed mood lasted throughout the sorting and into the next day’s set of classes.

During her _History of Magic _class, she noticed Donnovan snickering and throwing notes at his pals. A few seconds later he made faces at her. Though Rhea wanted to hit him, she settled for sticking her tongue out instead. After class, she rushed off to seek a safe haven from the teasing. Without realizing it, Rhea made her way to Hagrid’s door.__

Sitting at his large tale sipping tea, Rhea forced herself to smile and make polite conversation with the giant. He was a good friend, but her thoughts kept wandering back to Lily and Severus. How did they know each other? What did Severus fell for Lily? Did he know she loved James? What did Lily mean when she called Severus her oldest friend?

Deep down, Rhea supposed she already knew how little significance she had in her friend’s life, but Rhea wanted Severus to be _hers _.__

“Rhea? Ye alrigh’?”

Blinking to attention, she nodded. “Fine.”

“Ye’ve barely touched yer tea.”

“Sorry. My mind is wandering.”

“First day of school,” Hagrid smiled. “Must be exciten’.”

Rhea shrugged. “Donnovan is bulling me.”

“Well! We can’ have tha’! Yer’ve gotta stand up ter him, Rhea!”

“I know, and I will. I just…” Trailing off, she wished Severus was here to confide in. Instead, she answered Hagrid. “I wish I had more courage.”

“Ye’ll get it. Never fear.”

Hugging the giant and thanking him for the tea, she headed back to the castle. Hopefully, she would be able to lose all her troubles in her studies.


End file.
